


Such a Risk

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Such a Risk

Ryouma would have been satisfied if any of Yggdrasil’s guinea pigs had been used for the new project but he was extremely delighted that Takatora had stepped up to the plate. It was also a bonus that they were alone in the lab, late at night of course. “This doesn’t have to be recorded if you don’t feel comfortable Takatora,” Ryouma informed as he opened the case containing his latest invention.

"It’s alright, we need to document this for future reference," the older man replied, unbuttoning his suit jacket and placing it on a nearby chair.

The scientist grinned in secret and made a note to duplicate a copy for himself, for future reference of course. “Okay, take off your shirt and stand on the platform," Ryouma instructed. 

He hid his desires, he hid them for a long time and right now was no different, but seeing Takatora bare at the torso was like cool water in a desert and it was mouth watering. The older Kureshima was a bit of a health nut and took his vitamins every day and exercised when he could, that Ryouma noticed.

Takatora cleared his throat and Ryouma shook his head of unnecessary thoughts; he went to Takatora to stick the pulse and nerve wires to monitor where the device would likely affect. There were a few times when the scientist got physically close to the Kureshima, close enough to smell his maybe expensive cologne and personal scent. He could count those times on his fingers and just now added his other hand. He shivered inside when he stuck a wire on Takatora's heart next to the left nipple, the skin soft but taut muscle underneath.

Ryouma discreetly breathed in Takatora’s scent before he went back to the case and took out the Sengoku Driver, with a personalized lock seed he put the most effort into. “This is going to be a bit tight when the belt goes around but it should mold into you after a few times,” the scientist said and Takatora nodded, holding his arms up.

Ryouma swallowed and positioned the Driver under Takatora’s navel and watched it lock into place, he could also see the bumps form on Takatora’s skin and his nipples harden. If Ryouma’s nose bled now it would be the most humiliating event in his life. He turned around to the control board for the testing before he 'accidently' grabbed something he shouldn't have.

"Now you’re going to experience a bit of pressure on your waist, so before we begin the actual transformation, I’m going to simulate it so you know what it feels like. This is the trial and error part, are you ready?" Ryouma flipped switches and pressed buttons after Takatora nodded and he casted away his personal thoughts and began to feel excited about experimenting.

He didn’t want it to be Takatora though, testing this dangerous invention, it could have anybody but Takatora; the older Kureshima was so adament that it had to be him. “Tell me when,” Ryouma said.

He watched as Takatora closed his eyes and took deep breaths to relax his body. Takatora opened his eyes and looked straight at the scientist, “go,” he confirmed.

Ryouma muttered an “ok” under his breath and started the machine, eyes switching back and forth between the monitors containing Takatora’s vitals and the actual Takatora. He witnessed the Kureshima’s face change, trying to conceal pain or discomfort but Ryouma couldn’t talk him out of anything, Takatora was too proud to show himself defeated.

It had been a minute and Ryouma knew he had to fill in more cracks, seeing how just handling the belt was uncomfortable. He had a feeling that using the lock seed might make it worse, but Takatora wouldn’t hear any of it. He had a surprising amount of tolerance though, his heart rate barely fluttering.

Ryouma turned off the simulation testing and signaled for the real transformation to begin. Takatora visibly took another deep breath and held the lock seed like he was instructed to, above the waist. The scientist held his breath while he watched his creations come together for the first time. It all was perfect in theory and on paper but he had such a hard time convincing Takatora that he himself almost gave up on the ludicrous idea of transformation belts and Helheim fruit lock seeds.

He witnessed the helmet coming down from the Helheim dimension as the armor began to form around Takatora's body and it was so surreal and beautiful to him. The shield and sword were perfect, way better than he imagined and the armor was exact and it fit the older Kureshima and his personality so well.

He didn't realize that the older man's heart rate was increasing and that his vitals weren't handling the transformation properly, Ryouma was so entranced that he almost didn't hear the alarm alerting a disfunction and Takatora grunting in pain. 

"Close the seed Takatora!" The scientist shouted as he turned dials to the left and flipped switches. Takatora barely managed to close the lock seed in time as he stumbled off the testing platform, the armor disappearing and he fell to his knees. 

Ryouma rushed to the Kureshima, ripping off the wires off of Takatora's body and taking off the belt as Takatora collapsed in his arms.

Ryouma was worried as he witnessed the stubborn man pant and hiss in pain, "this is why we should have used someone else," Ryouma told him in a short breath and shook his head.

Takatora was struggling to open his eyes and even out his breathing, "I'll be fine," he grunted. Ryouma wasn't convinced and held the Kureshima closer to him.

"You're an idiot, a stubborn fool and an idiot, you better be okay," the scientist almost stuttered as he quickly examined Takatora's body, making sure nothing was wounded.

"Just give me a few minutes, don't move me, just, hold me," Takatora managed to open his eyes and look at the scientist for a few seconds before closing them again. Ryouma sighed and nodded even if the Kureshima didn't see it. He cradled Takatora closer and mentally settled his nerves.


End file.
